


Pokemon S&S: Behind the Scenes

by EspilonLChurch



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Power Dynamics, Singing, Teasing, needy, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspilonLChurch/pseuds/EspilonLChurch
Summary: Very short story in a janitor’s closet. Raihan was so close yet still feels so far from the Champion’s heart.Raihan has a crazy night with Piers.Drama heats up behind Raihan and Leon to the point Raihan doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Part 1

Champion or not, Leon never stood a chance against Raihan when they were alone. Body to body they went at it passionately in a small janitors closet. Not Leon’s first choice for a secret meet up but none the less the battle for Top didn’t last long. Leon folded by Raihan’s hands fully grasping the Champion’s plump cheeks. Their hot wet tongue swirling around each other’s in a fury of lust. Leon pulled Raihan’s Duerag off his head trying to find something to grasp onto. Raihan pinned the Champion to the closest wall and wildly smirked that cocky smirk Leon just adored. 

Raihan started at Leon’s neck as he worked his hands across the Champion’s groin. Leon tried pulling away with sweet gasps of worry. 

“W-we can’t do this here... I have an interview in 10 minutes.” Leon said while trying to stop his pursuer. 

“It will only take me 7 minutes to make you cum~” Raihan said in confidence. 

Leon just chuckled softly. “If you spent as much time making me cum as you did training your Pokémon maybe you could beat me in a match~” The Champion’s word lit a fire in Raihan’s stomach and he made a playful teasing grab at Leon’s crotch. 

Leon let out a gasp of both pain and pleasure. 

“What was that?” Raihan asked with his head cocked to one side. 

“I said - You’ll have to train harder to beat m-“ 

Raihan didn’t let Leon finish the sentence as he softly rubbed Leon’s growing member through his white shorts. 

“R-raihan!” Leon said as loud as he could in the most whispered voice he could muster. “I can’t have a hard on in front of my fans!” 

“Let me take care of it then~” Raihan kept the Champion pinned to the wall. 

Leon felt weak in this moment. As much as he wanted to play with Raihan . . . His fans came first... and they always will. Even Raihan knew that. And let’s just say : Raihan wasn’t too happy about it. 

Leon forced himself to grab at Raihan’s hands. 

“The - children are waiting to see their champion...” 

A sorrowful kiss was placed on Raihan’s lips before Leon collected himself. He left the dragon gym leader by himself in the small room. Raihan knew the only medicine he could take - was a selfie. The flash burned bright in his eyes and the selfie turned out good. 

He left the room shortly after while tagging his new post. 

#missing you #still good-looking #best-dragon-trainer #smexy never looked so good #hidden

Likes and comments flooded in from all over the world. And very few commented; Is it me? Or does he look oddly sad?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long will Raihan wait for Leon?

Listening to Leon’s finishing climax over the phone just drove Raihan up the wall. He wanted to be there physically- inside the Champion’s room. Not only to make him squeal in agonizing pleasure but to hold him. Cuddle him just - be by his side. Comb his purple hair with his fingers or lightly rub his back as he sleeps on Raihan’s chest. 

Raihan must of been daydreaming too heard when he heard Leon sigh on the other line. 

“You must of fallen asleep..” Leon’s after ‘sex’ groans hit Raihan’s ear. 

“No - no. I’m here just... thinking about what I’d be doing after I made a mess of you.” Raihan said with a cocky after chuckle. 

“Oh yeah? Mmm you’d get up and start taking selfies in the bathroom. Posting about how you slept with the Champion.” Leon just scoffed in disapproval. 

“No.” Raihan said in a quick harsh response. “I’d - clean you up. Take care of you. Lay with you and watch you sleep...” 

There was a slightly awkward silence. 

“I would hold you for hours til the sun came up. Then I’d make you breakfast ~ my famous French toast~ my pokemon love it~” Raihan said. 

Leon’s softly laugh could be heard through the phone. “You - cook?” 

“Hell yeah. Oh - oops.” Raihan got caught up in the moment a little too much. 

Leon just scoffed. “You know you don’t have to worry about cursing in front of me. Just - in front of the rest. I think besides the Dark Leader, Peirs? P-piers? P- he keeps to himself a lot... but I can only imagine the things he says.” 

Raihan can’t help but laugh out loud. “Yeah he’s a weirdo like Allister (Ghost Gym Leader)” 

Leon sounded a little judgmental of Raihan’s words. 

“You shouldn’t judge people by who they are.” 

Raihan rolled his eyes with a soft sigh. “Yes mommy.” He teased. 

The dragon leader could hear Leon shuffle in his sheets then yawn tiredly. 

“You should of let me come over tonight.” Raihan said. 

“And What? Keep me up all night with that bad boy energy? No thank you~ I have work in the morning.” Leon said playfully. 

“You always have work in the morning...” Raihan shot back. 

“Raihan - “ Leon let out another sigh of frustration. “If fans find out -“ 

“Yes yes I know!” Raihan said before Leon could finish. “You’re not really worried about your fans though - more about Rose’s homophobic ass!” 

Leon was quiet for a moment, Raihan could ‘hear’ him thinking. 

“I don’t want to talk about this right now... good night.” Leon said. 

Alas, Leon didn’t hang up the phone. They sat there in this awkward silence. Raihan felt like he was being tore apart by the situation. Each cut running deeper than the next. Raihan carefully listened to Leon breath. He closed his eyes to imagine being right next to him. 

Raihan sometimes forgets how hard Leon puts up this ‘Champion’ front to please everyone. He works hard to make everyone happy - the kids - the kids are his world. Raihan’s teeth started to grind in a twist of jealousy. He wanted to be Leon’s world... but Raihan waited - waited for something to change.


	3. What a fun night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan X Piers

The news posted all over the Galar region. 

“Leon, The Champion - Ness, The Water Gym Leader were caught holding hands while walking the town of Circhester. Sharing ice cream and Leon carrying Ness’s bags sounds like a perfect date for the new hot couple!” 

Several gasps from the other dragon trainer came after Raihan slamming his fist into the closest stone wall. His breath ragged in pure anger with his eyes seeing nothing but red. 

“R-Raihan?” One of the gym trainer slowly approached Raihan with caution. 

He didn’t answer. Blood pooled at the wound on his knuckle then dripped to the ground. He could feel the tears burn at his eyes with a lump of air swelling at his throat. Raihan didn’t hear a thing as his three trainers came to his side. He blocked his face from them as he suddenly ran off down the halls of the Dragon Gym. He crudely pushed pass a few bystanders and tried to get as far away from his Gym as he possibly could. 

His lungs burned as he kept running like a marathon runner. Raihan, wind and Ice hit him in the face as he blindly ran for his life. When he finally stopped he leaned against a rocked ridged while doubling over. Panting heavily against the air he felt a sweet release from his eyes as two tears stained the dirt. 

Raihan tried to process what he read, what he saw, what he felt. He slowly paced back and forward where he was as his phone rang off the hook. Raihan forced the silence button into on position before he just threw his phone into the nearest pond. Anger took over his whole being as he couldn’t cope with Leon’s betrayal. 

Flygon - one of Raihan’s pokemon forced themselves out of its ball. Feeling their trainer distress. The dragon pokemon cooed softly as it flew by to side. 

“F-flygon not - not right now.” Raihan held up his hand to his pokemon. Trying to dismiss the pesky dragon. 

Flygon purred before trying to rub its head against Raihan’s. 

“FLYGON! For Fuck Sake!” Raihan pushes the pokemon away in a fit of rage. 

As the pokemon lowered itself in a submissive way, Raihan could only gasp softly. He knelt down and held out his hand. 

“I’m- sorry. None of this is your fault... I -“ Raihan hated the tears that came flowing out. 

Flygon slowly nuzzled against his trainer for comfort. Raihan hugged his pokemon with upmost care - pleasantly surprised how Flygon came to his side. 

Several minutes had past before Raihan gathered himself into a more functional human. Flygon felt accomplished to help his trainer and was even give a berry or two before being sucked back into his rightful pokeball. Raihan thought he needed a stiff drink after finding out his - Prince Charming - was sleeping around on him. Raihan decided to hit the Spikemuth bars. It’s been a while since he went for a party by himself and without his phone. Raihan missed taking selfies but if he posted anything people would figure out where he was. Which he wasn’t looking for that type of attention. 

Bar hopping from 8 pm to 11 pm landed Raihan buzzed as hell but he could still have one or two comprehensible thoughts. He dances with Team Yells girls from time to time and girls from all over the Galar region. Raihan almost forgot what he was missing! Any girl would be lucky enough to get with the Dragon Gym Leader - and they knew it. Girls fawned over him none stop. Raihan finally got away as he had to relive himself in the bathroom. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he ran his own tongue over his teeth. He squared himself up in the mirror. 

“What chu lookin ya at punk?” Raihan talked to himself as he softly stumbled against the sink in front of him. 

“Oh yeah?” Raihan kept talking to nothing. 

“You wanna say that to my face?” Raihan held out his hands and took a step back. 

A step back right into none other than Gym Leader Piers. 

“Hey mate! Watch where you ste-“ Piers looked shocked to see Raihan in the bathroom. Actually in Spikemuth of all places. 

“W-what? You wanna fight?” Raihan shoved Piers’ as shoulder lightly but also knocked himself off balance just a little. 

Piers just smirked with his creepy eyes looking Raihan up and down. 

“You - look like a hot mess. People are looking for you ya know.” Piers said placing his hands deep in his pockets. 

Raihan waved his hand. “Pfft... so?” He turned back to the mirror and looked himself in the eyes. 

“Mr. Rose and the Champion have a man hunt out for you.” Piers leaned against the opposite wall from Raihan. 

Raihan just gripped the sides of the sink. He wondered why the Champion was looking for him. Probably to try and save a relationship he ruined by playing the victim card. However, those tactics never worked on Raihan. 

“I guess I could just call Mr. Rose and -“ Piers took out his phone to ‘fake’ dial Rose. 

Raihan turned and grabbed Piers’s delicate wrist. Before Piers knew it Raihan’s other hand grabbed Piers’s throat. The Dark Leader only struggled a little before smirking. He dropped his phone as Raihan squeezes his wrist tightly. Raihan’s black out moment lead to him pressing his lips against the unsuspecting Piers. Who, surprisingly kissed back with no objections. Their kiss was rough and painful. Raihan’s hand squeezed Piers’s throat just enough to get the Dark Leader to gasp for air. Piers’s hands grabbed at Raihan’s forearm as he was choked. 

After the kiss Piers’s breath staggered in the air. 

“You taste like a heartbreak~” Piers said with an all knowing smirk. “You can fake it like you love me. Baby you can touch me~” Piers sung softly with the little breath he had. 

Raihan took the opportunity to lift the Dark Gym Leader from the floor. Their repositioning made Piers wrap his legs around Raihan’s hips and his arms around the dark-skinned man’s neck. They went back at each other’s mouths with a burning lustful addiction. Piers’s fingers combed through the back of Raihan’s hair with a soft rough pull added. Raihan groaned softly enjoying the attention Piers provided. 

The bathroom door opened, letting whoever to take a peek at them before Piers’s foot flexibly slammed the door shut. 

“OCCUPIED!” Piers shouted then looked down at Raihan with a dark smirk. “How about we take this - to my dark shadows of hell~” 

“You mean your bedroom?” Raihan tilted his head. 

“Come to the abyss with me~ let me take that pain away~” Piers took Raihan’s hand and he came out of the bathroom. Pushing past bystanders of the party going on. 

What a freak. Raihan thought about Piers as he followed. Through the masses of party people Raihan was flashed in the face by lights. But he didn’t really notice the pictures people were taking - or - was it he didn’t care? 

Across the stone roads of Spikemuth, Piers lead Raihan up some steel spiral staircase. And as they got to the top Piers quickly spun to Raihan and yanked him close. 

“Welcome~ to the prince of darkness’s layer~” As Piers opened the door the two just stumbled into a room. 

Raihan drowned himself in Piers’s lips. Ignoring his poetic antics. He wrapped an arm around Piers’s skinny waist as the two shuffled to this Prince’s bed. Raihan shoved Piers down onto the mattress with no mercy and he stripped his jacket carelessly tossing it to the ground. 

He watched Piers bit his lower lip while scooting back away from the Dragon King. 

Raihan grabbed his ankle to stop him from squirming away. 

“It’s such a shitty thing he did, the way he said good bye~ can take it out on me if you’d like~” Piers sung softly at Raihan. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Raihan growled softly as he pinned the man down. 

“Erase him from your brain. Fake it like you love me. Come on, Raihan, touch me.” Piers pulled Raihan close as he wrapped his legs around him. Piers’s singing words started to string Raihan’s heart. “A slave - to him but with me no strings attached. And if you want to use me up and leave me in this bed. If that’s what you need then go right ahead~” 

“Shut up.” Raihan said as he covered Piers’s mouth with a soft growl. 

Raihan fought with Piers’s complicated clothes before uncovering the Gmy Leader’s mouth. 

“What the fuck is wrong with -“ Raihan started but Piers pushes a finger at Raihan’s lips. 

“So impatient~” Piers’s dark smile creeped Raihan out - or - made him more aroused. He couldn’t tell. 

The Dark Gym Leader started to disrobe for Raihan. With the last piece of clothing coming off, Raihan grabbed ahold of Piers by the throat again. Piers gasped in surprise but - a wicked sense of enjoyment. 

‘What a power hungry man.’ Piers thought as he was softly choked. 

Piers could feel Raihan’s busty member through his shorts against his bare ass. The grip he had on Raihan’s forearm just made the Dragon Leader squeeze harder. 

There was a euphoric sensations that collapsed over Piers as they started to make out again. Raihan tasted like the pure seeds of erupting anger followed by the hollow cries of pain. Piers read all of this just from a single kiss of lustful - drunk - passion. 

This act of foreplay didn’t last long. Raihan couldn’t help but strip and place himself inside Piers’s needy hole. Without warning. Piers let out a loud noise surprise before coming down a road of pleasure. 

“Your cock is so thick, Raihan~ why haven’t you told anyone~” Piers enjoyed Raihan’s rough - wild thrusts. 

Piers barely had any room to move as Raihan gave him little to no freedom. Raihan loved having that control over Piers even though deep on the inside it didn’t feel right. He pushed other feelings back to continue making Piers moan out against the darkness of his room. 

Piers softly bit Raihan’s lip as he moaned through the pleasure. His black nailed fingers combed through Raihan’s dreads once more. Once Piers got the upper hand on Raihan the Dragon Leader was flipped onto his back. He didn’t know how Piers did it but Raihan didn’t stop Piers from riding him. The exotic new position made Raihan forget all about his pain. The Dark Gym Leader let down his hair and he swung his head around. Letting his long swirl around his unnoticeable curves. Piers worked his hips slowly in a circular motion to give the most pleasure to the both of them. 

Raihan grunted turned into groans as he held Piers’s hips. The feeling was new, someone riding on top felt exciting and relaxing. Raihan didn’t have to work as hard to please the other person. Piers in that moment made Raihan his. Piers was unable to stop his loud moans from reaching out as he slammed himself onto his partner. The Dark Leader leaned down to kiss his drunk mate while still being able to keep himself tight around Raihan. Purposefully sloppy Piers circled his tongue around Raihan’s to get his true taste. As Piers ended the kiss he became to say; 

“I want you inside me forever~ it’s a perfect fit~ how your cock just slides in and out ~” 

Raihan actually started blushing at Piers’s lewd words. 

“Fuck me forever~ say you’ll fuck me forever Dragon King~” 

Raihan’s head, filled with pleasure from his Piers was riding didn’t know what to say. He kept groaning as he tried to thrust up inside the Dark Gym Leader’s tight hole. 

“I’m so close~ I don’t want it to end~ but I want to cum all over us~” 

Raihan couldn’t tell if he liked him quiet or liked him noisy. However he could feel Piers energy decrease. This Gym Leader wasn’t having it. With enough momentum he flipped Piers back onto his back but this time with Piers’s legs draped over Raihan’s shoulders. The position left Piers open wide and Piers started to make a face Raihan never seen before. 

Piers’s eyes were widen but nearly crossed. His partners face looked like he was gone as saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. With his mouth gapping, Raihan didn’t miss a ‘note’ of Piers’s loud screams of pleasure rocket from this throat. 

Raihan could tell he went a little deeper. That must of been the reason for Piers’s face. Even after a couple of slams Piers’s cock couldn’t take the build up. Raihan felt the hot sticky mess Piers made spray on his stomach. Raihan started to actually moan when Piers’s satisfies hole clenched once Piers was finished. 

“Oh fuck~ I’m I’m going to cum~” Raihan said. 

Piers bit his own lip as he wrapped his legs around Raihen’s neck to the best of his abilities. While holding Raihan’s biceps where they were with his hands. 

Raihan was shocked at Piers’s choice but couldn’t hold back his climax inside him. Hot breathes stung his lungs as he fell to Piers’s side. Raihan could feel himself nearly pass out after watching Piers look at him one last time. 

— 

When Raihan finally came too in the morning, Piers wasn’t by his side. Raihan groaned in pain as he turned to his side from his back to see the clock read 2 pm. He groaned and laid back in the sheets staring at the ceiling. 

He had an interview for 11 am that day. And he missed it. Mr. Rose was gonna be pissed. Not that he ever really showed that side. It was more of a passive aggressive talking too. 

It didn’t take long for Raihan to get up and find his clothes. He didn’t noticed before but Piers’s room was dark and covered in off-the-wall things. Pentagram posters, fake and real skulls with candle wax in them. Different colored candles everywhere. Raihan was almost surprised he wasn’t sacrificed to the pokemon God. 

— 

Walking into Rose’s tower everyone stared and gossiped about Raihan as soon as they saw him. He just shrugged off the gwaukers as he went straight to Rose’s office. 

Inside the large office room overlooking the city, the Atmosphere changed. The signature cocky energy radiates off Mr. Rose as he sat high and mighty at his chair. 

“Raihan... so glad you could finally join us. Come - sit.” Mr. Rose directed with his jeweled hand for Raihan to sit in front of him. 

Raihan, like a child, scoffed and plopped himself in the middle seat. Of course Oleana was standing behind/catty corner to Mr. Rose’s seat. She stepped forward to smack down a newspaper. Upon closer inspection from Raihan it read: 

“Dragon Gym Leader parties hard with Dark Gym Leader behind closed doors!” 

A picture made it clear that Piers was leading Raihan into his room. Raihan just smirked and he leaned back in his seat. 

“So?” 

Raihan could see the heat rising in Oleana’s face. Mr. Rose just laughed menacingly. 

“You think this is a joke?” 

“No. I know what I did.” Raihan said as he man spread his legs out. “So what?” 

“So what...” Rose repeated as he stood up. He rubbed his mouth with his fingertips in frustration before sighing. “Let me make myself, perfectly clear. If you want to - fuck - around. Then at least be discrete about it. Ok?” His smile was dark yet charming. 

“I think he should have his Gym Leader title taken away.” Oleana spoke her mind. 

Which Raihan didn’t appreciate. 

“And I think you should get your head out of Rose’s ass.” The Dragon Leader stood up. 

“Now now... no one is being demoted but - if I find this stunt come across my desk again I will be making an example out of you.” Rose’s smile inched wider. Sending chills down Raihan’s spine but he didn’t react. 

Raihan just yanked the collar of his own jacket and strutted off. Outside of the office the heat didn’t stop. Leon leaned against the opposing wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His cap pulled down over his eyes. 

Raihan just turned left, ignoring the champion and his dramatic flair. 

“Don’t you have some explaining to do?” Leon pushes himself off the wall. Directing his energy to the Dragon Gym Leader. 

“I ain’t gotta explain shit to you.” Raihan said. “We’re over...” He kept walking. And walking. And walking.


	4. No Title

Piers was humming an upbeat rocker tune when Leon came into the locker rooms. 

Finals day. 

Where challengers from all over the region come to beat the champion. 

Leon felt his guts twist when he seen Piers just - happily singing. He wasn’t sure what he did to make Raihan mad at him. But Raihan wouldn’t answer his calls, texts, even his fake fan mail. Of course it was like Raihan to be childish and not have a normal conversation like an adult. 

But Piers? Really? Leon thought. Why Piers? What - did Piers have Leon didn’t? 

Jealous boiled under his skin as he opened his locker a few feet from Piers. Upon listening closer, he could hear Piers sing. 

“He went around a time or two just to waste his time with you~ Tell him all that you’ve thrown away~ find out games you don’t like to play~ you are the only who really knows~” 

When their eyes locked Leon could feel his face getting hot with anger. Piers just smirked and slammed his locker closed. As he walked for the door he kept on signing. 

“He kept you his dirty little secret~ never told anyone because he’s just another regret~ you dirty little secret - dirty little secret - dirty little secret. Who has to know?~” 

Once Piers left Leon’s grip on the door became fierce. He felt the paint from the polished door start collecting under his bitten off nails. In one motion he slammed the locker door to where it didn’t even latch. But bounced back open as he marched off to the stadium. 

Leon never felt like he was losing control until now. His thoughts bounced off the inside of his cranium in a fury of madness. Jealousy engulfed him, never thinking it would effect him. 

Match after match of the finals, of course Leon won. The crowd grew shocked when the Dark Gym Leader beat Leon’s number one Rival. Even Raihan stood there shocked as his Flygon was taken down by a Grimsnaral. Standing across from Piers, the man just smirked as they walked closer to the center to shake hands. 

Raihan looked Piers in the face. This was the first time in a week since the incident. 

“I don’t know how you did it - but you’re going to regret it.” 

As they shook hands Piers flipped his hair and purposefully pulled Raihan in close so he could whisper in his ear. 

“I don’t plan on winning...” 

Raihan looked confused as Piers left the stage. Leon, stood on the side lines in shock. He honestly always looked forward to battling against Raihan in the last match. Alas, he was going to be fighting Piers. . . Piers. . . Leon’s hands balled in fists. The stadium went into intermission and Leon just wanted this day to be over. 

Nessa walked over to Leon and stood by him. They were quiet for a moment before Nessa spoke. 

“How’s Raihan?” 

“He still isn’t talking to me...” Leon said in a depressed tone. “He won’t even let me explain... he won’t even answer any of my calls.” The Champion kept his voice low. 

Nessa sighs softly. “Even though last week was a date - I still had fun. But I want you to know, I never met to come between you and Raihan.” She said honestly. She even took Leon’s hands and made him face her. “If I knew you two were a thing - I would of never agreed to Rose’s blind date...” 

Nessa could see the dreadful expression across Leon’s face. He didn’t look her in the eyes, she noticed how geared up his eyes. He pulled away to pull his cap down to cover his sadness. 

“Dammit... that stubborn jackass.” 

Nessa gasped softly at Leon’s choice of words. She never heard him sound insecure before. Nessa tried to comfort her friend before the next match started. Piers started walking onto the field, dragging his mic stand with him. Leon could feel the anger swell up inside of him again. He tried to take a deep breath before meeting Piers in the middle. 

Piers - started to sing again. Looking Leon dead in the eyes. 

“The way he feels inside.  
Those thoughts you can’t deny.” 

Leon’s teeth started grinding in his mouth. He was the only one who could hear Piers sing. The crowd rumbled in the background as he continued. With each step Piers sang that Awful song that echoed in Leon’s head. 

“These sleeping dogs won’t lie.   
And all he’s tried to hide.” 

Once they walked to the starting positions Piers flipped his hair again as he spun to face Leon. 

“It’s eating him apart.   
Trace that line back.” 

Leon understood - he tried to hide his face under his cap. The tears swelled up in his eyes as he tried to focus on the match. But the moment he looked up Piers was walking off the field. 

“Is seem to me! Piers is withdrawing himself from the match! The Champion remains the Champion!” The announcer says over the mic. 

Leon didn’t stay for his fans as he bolted off the field. He threw his poke balls up to summon his pokemon to guard him from the paparazzi that flashed their camera lights. He ran the hallways as fast as he could to the only place Raihan usually was after a match. One of the vacant balcony’s overlooking Rose’s tower. Leon busted through the doors to see Raihan leaning over the rail. As usual taking selfies of himself - like nothing ever happened. 

Raihan looked at Leon with a slight shocked / disgusted look. He scoffed and tried to walk past the Champion but Leon used his full body to block the doorway. 

“No... you’re... you’re going to talk to me!” Leon said with a few tears streaming down his face. “IM SORRY ALRIGHT!?” 

Raihan’s expression turned astonished as Leon embraced him. 

“We didn’t do anything. . . Rose said it would be a good opportunity to help us get fans but the date fell through. I lied to Rose and said I wasn’t dating anyone. And I should of just grew a pair and told Rose to piss off!” Through Leon’s cries Raihan slowly hugged him back. 

“I-I’m sorry too. I don’t really want to talk about it but - I did sleep with Piers.” Raihan whispered regretfully. “I - I just thought you were using me and I felt - hurt and -“ 

“Shh it’s ok... It’s ok. We both made a terrible mistake.” Leon said gripping Raihan tightly. 

“I would understand why you’d hate me though... I got drunk and I put myself out there for the world to see.” Raihan choked through his own tears. 

“No. Even though I’m really disappointed but - I deserve it. I neglected you - your feelings - your emotions. I put everything before you.” Leon sniffles against Raihan’s neck as he tried to muzzle close. “I don’t want to do that anymore...” 

Raihan started to blush with all those feelings for Leon blossoming again. 

“Y-you’ll ... you’ll have me?” Raihan asked. 

“A thousand times, yes. I don’t want to see my future without you in it ever again.” Leon said truthfully. “Just - lets make a promise right here and now.” 

“Y-yeah! Anything!” Raihan said. 

“If we have a problem with the other, we talk it out...” Leon slowly pulled away to cup Raihan’s face. “No more running off... you bad boy~” he softly smiled. 

Raihan looked guilty but he nodded. “Yes sir~ I promise.” he broke through Leon’s touch to kiss him. 

Leon enjoyed the sudden touch of Raihan’s bliss. Their kisses increased as the minutes passed by. The passion seemed to be stronger than before. Not that anyone could say that. Leon and Raihan had a special bond, Leon knew it from the moment he met Raihan. As for Raihan, he was in love the moment Leon became Champion. 

Flashes of light sprayed them in the face. Leon’s eyes widened as he looked back in Raihan’s arms to see the paparazzi just eating their gay moment up. 

When Charizard finally caught up, she made all the men and woman run for the lives as she blew fire down the hall. Leon pulled his cap over his face once again before patting Charizard’s muzzle. 

“Thanks girl~” Leon said. Then he turned to Raihan. “Well - that’s going to be tomorrow’s headline...” 

Raihan grabbed Leon’s elastic strap on his shorts and pulled him close. “Then how about we go back to my place and celebrate~” 

Leon’s blushing face made Raihan that much more hot and bothered. And to Raihan’s surprise Leon said; 

“Okay.”


End file.
